


Ash's Drabbles

by AristaAislinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaAislinn/pseuds/AristaAislinn
Summary: Nothing may become of most of these, but just in case you'd like to know the various scenarios I daydream about in AU's with my own persona in the midst of these characters I love, well here they are.Feel free to leave prompts, it may spurr me to create a new drabble collection, one just for my OC, and another for your requests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius Black/OC pure fluff
> 
> Anxiety attack in public is my own prompt

Asher fidgeted with his cuffs as he tried to make his way down the crowded sidewalk. He tried not to jump when people bumped into him, but his head swam at every abrupt car horn. Finally he felt too dizzy to continue, so he found the tallest person standing still and clung tightly to their jumper, burying their face in it as well.

How had he let his anxiety get this far? Why hadn't he just stopped in a shop or alleyway to calm down? Why was he now clinging to a complete stranger for comfort? This among a million trivial but heavy thoughts buzzed through him as he tried to slow his breathing and stop his tremors.

Thankfully, he could ground himself with the wonderful jumper. It was warm, soft and it certainly smelled nice, though the first and last upsides were more due to the jumper owner of course. He registered that the owner was saying something, along with another voice to each side, though none of the three sounded angry or annoyed. He just needed another moment to stave off the nausea before he could focus on them.

"Hey, you feelin alright?" The voice to the left asked.

"Hey, little one, I can't help you much if you're at my back. I can turn around if that'd help?" The jumper owner offered.

"He probably can't even hear us yet, just give him another moment or two," the voice to the right said. 

Asher wanted to argue, but he had to feel grateful that the right voice was buying him more time. He finally lifted his head and sw two brunettes and a blond looking at him with concern and understanding. The taller and distinctly shaggier haired brunette was the jumper owner and was struggling to look down and over his shoulder. This brought the attention back to Asher's hands tangled in fabric and he let go and jumped back so fast he nearly fell, making each man reach out and steady him. Those same hands all retreated, unsure if touching was safe for this younger or at least smaller individual's comfort.

"Is there anything you need, right now? Water? Do you need to sit? Anything like that?" The blond to his right asked slowly.

Asher just nodded his head at both offer and found a hand wrapping itself now in the front of the jumper from before, certainly without a conscious choice.

The jumper owner's arm came up and with the lightest touch possible guided him a few paces away to a bus stop. A moment later, a cool bottle of water was handed over, already opened.

Asher sipped gratefully and sat, nearly surprised that the bus stop had any seating. He almost let go of the jumper to sit but found the owner sitting with him to allow him his comfort.

"I'm Sirius, the blond is Remus, and the one with glasses is James. Can you tell us your name and perhaps where you were headed before we ran into one another?" Sirius introduced and asked like a perfect stranger hadn't used him as a lifeline.

"A... Ash... Well Asher but... either is f-f-fine." Asher stuttered and stumbled over his words. "I-i was headed to... well, you wouldn't happen to know of the Leakey, would you? It's alright if you, don't it isn't much of a place, just forget I asked." Asher thought that would be the safest way to ask if these three were wizards, but if they weren't then they would probably think he was severely confused.

"Actually we were headed there ourselves. Remus is staying there currently, and we were going to grab lunch," Sirius assures. "Also, if it's not too weird to ask, can I touch you? I would just like to put my arm around your shoulders or hug you, anything to maybe physically reassure or comfort you."

Asher nods and nearly sighs at the weight and warmth of the arm settling around him. Sure he was jumpy earlier, but it was amazing the difference in sensations when amping up into an anxiety attack versus calming down from one. They all just stood or sat around another few minutes before Asher reluctantly let go of Sirius' now wrinkled jumper, thoug h he didn't get any looks other than one checking if he really was okay. They all just wanted him to be in a safe headspace before they would rejoin the chaos on the sidewalk. "What were you three doing around busy muggle London?" Asher asked out of curiosity.

"There are a few speciality shops that Wizards don't typically have. Nothing that is painfully obvious, but some of our other friends introduced us to things and now we are hooked." James answered. "I was also tasked getting a baby monitor that we'll have to adapt anyway."

"Aren't there charms for that?"

"Don't let my wife hear you say that. She'll go into a whole rant about how having a charm ding at you when your baby cries is more trouble than hearing the cry yourself, roughly knowing what the baby wants and having the right thing with you right away when you go to the baby rather figuring it out when you arrive."

"Well now none of us have to hear Lily give such a rant since you just gave it for her," Sirius teases. "Anyway, since we're all heading there, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I shouldn't. You three have already done so much for me. I should-"

"Asher, what do you want to do? We wouldn't ask if we minded. In fact, I think we'd all much rather you hang around us a while longer anyway." Remus interjected, firmly, but not rudely

Asher blinked at him before sighing and smiling shyly. "I'd like to join you," He finally replied.

\---

Asher woke with a start one morning, having had a terrible dream about losing his best friends and godson in a tragic war, but the moment he felt familiar slender arms around his waist, he knew his loved ones were safe and he allowed himself to think back on how he had met his friends and the love of his life. He quickly checked the time and realized it was already later than he thought. "Siri, we should get dressed before one of the kids barges through that door," Asher cautioned.

"I'd like to see them try. You know how heavily I warded it last night." Sirius rumbled as a decidedly evil hand found its way to all the delightfully sore places of Asher's body.

"No no no. None of that. That can wait until tonight again otherwise I am taking the kids to visit Remus Tonks and Teddy without you." That threat caused the hand to withdraw with reluctance before a scratchy beard was nuzzling into Asher's shoulder. "I'm taking downthe wards in five... four..."

"I'm up, I'm up. Jeez. Don't scar our children, Ash!" Sirius yelped as he hauled out of the bed and rushed to put on boxers before tossing boxers and a thermal at his husband.

"As if I'd really try to do something like that." Asher said in mock innocence.

"I'll go get the baby if you start breakfast this morning," Sirius offered.

"Deal."


	2. Make Me Watch My Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause it wasn't a big enough deal in the movie, Steve's "Language!" remark shall be further mocked with the added bonus of some Tony/Steve action. So this takes place after they get the scepter, kinda a "screw the party" idea. They'll have their own fun...

Steve Rogers settled into the couch, not nearly as worn out as his partners, the serum and all, but certainly as satisfied. He only got drawn into the conversation when Tony got louder, clearly working himself up to a proper drunken state.

"Those morons didn't know what the fuck they were messing with, Bruce." Stark bragged.

"Hey, Stark, the Cap' doesn't like that language." Clint chirped.

"I may not like his word choice, I can't say I disagree though." Steve shrugged, trying to let the joke die.

"Now he agrees with me? Color me impressed-"

"I think you mean drunk, sit down, Stark." Steve urged.

"Worried I'll oass out, Cap?"

"Yes, actually. And then we'd have to keep you awake if you get a concussion."

With that remark, Tony saunters over and drops into the seat next to Steve, partially falling into him in the process. "Mother hen." Tony mutters, earning a hearty chuckle from Thor who is the nearest (beside Stwve himself) to hear.

"Just looking out for my team." Steve defends.

"You haven't shoved me to the other end of the couch yet, so maybe it's more than just your team, hmm?" Tony whispers, leaning harder on Steve and spreading the stench of whiskey.

"I maintain that you are under the influence, which clearly does nothing to hinder your libido, if you're asking questions like that," Steve says lowly and with a blush.

Tony shifts closer, "I don't know of a whole lot that could kill my drive, Cap, and you know I swing both ways." The Iron Man is nearly in Captain Amerucas lap by the end of that statement, and despite everyone's efforts to not stare, there isn't a soul in the tower that isn't aware of what is happening.

"Stark, take a nap or something before you make a fool of yourself," the "or me" is a silent implication on the end of Steve's words.

Tony turns so that he is straddling Roger's thighs, not an unappealing picture at all. "Only way I end up a fool is if you say no."

"Tony-"

"Shut the fuck up, you're not protecting me here so don't even try!"

"Language and tone!" Steve barks in Tony's face even as a hand unconsciously grips the brunette's hip firmly.

"How about you make me watch my language," Tony teases. "I can't easily curse around lips, fingers, or maybe something larger?"

Steve doesn't need further urging before he is devouring Tony's mouth in front of the entire Avengers team. He'd blush at that but his blood doesn't have the time to go to his face when his cock is throbbing against Tony's.

"Damn, Cap, I knew you could be an animal." Tony gasped as the paire paused for air.

"As much as we're all enjoying the show, maybe you two should find a bedroom?" Bruce suggested.

"That is about the kindest way anyone has said 'get a room' to me," Tony remarks. He is about to get off of Steves lap when he realizes the Steve isn't letting him go. "I'm not runninng, big boy, but if you insist, we can go to my room." He aasures and encourages.

Steve blushes but stands, holding Tony up so the inventor has to wrap his legs around the other man's waist. Steve's hands slip down to grip the man's ass as he makes his way to Tony's room. Sure everyone knows where everyone els' room is in the tower but this is the first time he is seeing anyone's but his own. So as he settles Tony on his bed, he is taking in how plain it is, much like his own bar the bits and pieces of experiments in one corner and on a little table by the window.

"You know, despite the comfort of this bed, I don't sleep here much. Usually I fall asleep in the lab or on the couch if I make it that far even," Tony babbles.

"I know, I'm usually the one who finds you first if you're on the couch." Steve replies as he turns back to Tony, still blushing and nervous.

"Please tell me the virgin stories aren't true. Not that it wouldn't be the biggest honor to take it myself, but the blushing and nervous act kind of starts to grate on me."

"No, not a total virgin but like... I've never... with a guy..."

"Damn, that explains it. Come here then," Tony sobers up as he scoots back against the headboard and pats the spot next to him. As soon as the Captain is comfortable, Tony is back in his lap and is kissing him much softer than their attack on each other before. "Tell me what you are comfortable with then, I can top or bottom, anything you want or need."

"Well as far as the serum is concerned, I don't know how well I would um... stretch? But I also don't wnt to hurt you if I top." Steve explains as he absently strokes Tony's hip.

"I can take it, And maybe we can experinent with stretching you another time, might be nice to have a perpetually virgin tight partner," Tony wonders aloud.

"You mean that playboy Tony Stark intends to have more than a one night stand?"

"Yeah, plus, I think we all know you're too touchy feely, despite all the muscles and you'd kill me if I didn't call you tomorrow," Tony grins.

Steve glares with no real heart in it as he pull's Tony's hips closer and stares him down"threateningly." "Watch it, or maybe I won't want a follow up night."

"Right. You're too noble to do one night stands yourself." And right back into a kissing fight, this time Tony gave up dominance instead of the constant battles from before. The pair worked together to change posituons, disrobe, and remain locked at the lips as much as possible. "Lube's in the bedside table," Tony panted as Steve trailed kisses down his neck. "Use lots!"

Steve couldn't help the chuckle at the desperation in his partners voice as he sought out the mentioned product. "Con-"

"Pretty sure we're both clean, and I prefer to bottom without when possible anyway. If you-"

"No, that's alright." Steve assures. He then does as directed by Tony, using loads of lube, taking it slow as he adds finger by finger until Tony is panting, writhing, and begging.

"Fuck me. Fuck. Fuck, please. I'm begging you, God damn it, Steve!" Tony pleads.

"Once again, Tony, Language!" Steve grunts as he positions himself and slides in with a moan. 

"Screw language, no, screw me! I don't care about my fu-mff!" Tony was talking to much and was about to curse more, so Steve shut that up quick with a dominating kiss.

"Now, are you quite finished? One more foul word and I'll leave," Steve threatens, without meaning it, none the less, it does the job, Tony doesn't even speak his reply, just nods his head furiously, rolls his hips and groans when Steve starts a brutal rhythm.

The two were already so wound up it takes all of five minutes before Tony breaks his promise and is back to cussing up a storm, "Fuck, Steve! God, fucking, shit! Fuck I'm close, close! Cumming!! Fuck!!"

"Damn it Tony!" Steve grinds out before they are cumming together even while Tony's mind is reeling, Steve said one of his bad words, and it was all due to Tony's influence. He certainly was going to have an ego when he could think and breathe properly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea that came to me after some Tumblr scrolling, follow me at bookofash, I mostly post about Harry potter stuff (especially the various ships I sail with)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snarry stuffz, enjoy!

The club was nearly suffocating. It was the hottest day of the summer so far, and you could tell the ac units were working overtime to try and combat that along with all the body heat, but passing through the dance floor was just begging to become a sweaty mess. 

So, obviously, Harry went through the dance floor. He let all the curious men brush against him, but didn't let anyone linger too long before he came out the other side, his shirt which had already been clinging to him, now completely one with his skin and if he weren't a wizard, it probably would be ruined. He simply settled himself prettily at the bar and batted his eyes at the mixologist before the man could approach and ask his order. He leaned forward to whisper his drink request, which made his shirt ride up, and his pants ride even lower than before, revealing his midriff when he sat back again, not even bothering to pull it down, for it had the desired effect. 

He felt no less than 5 pairs of eyes on him, and one pair was positively smouldering. He ignored them all, however, sipped at his drink, and made himself a nice addition to the bar decorations for a while. He finally stepped away, with the clear intent and desire to start dancing, and when no less than three men approached, wishing to dance with him, he got this coquettish look and turned each down in turn with something to the effect of “Sorry, you're not my type,” and by the third, he halfway worried he was going to be manhandled by someone he really was decidedly hell-bent against dealing with. 

He flinched at the hands tangling into his shirt and hauling him towards the floor anyway, in a deceptive manner meant to look guiding, but honestly felt suffocating to the boy wonder. He tried to speak above the music and insist that he wasn't interested and that he just wanted to go home. The brute, however was having none of it, going on about how Harry had been a tease, and while this was true, it was all a show for one man, a man he knew must be watching. 

He wanted to turn and beg him for help, but pride got the better of him, so he decided if Snape wasn't going to save him, he might as well give him the show he seemed to desire. He huffed and took his self-appointed dance partners shirt in a similar grip and just sneered at him before grinding against him in the least appealing manner. He wanted nothing more than to shove the man away and show him he had a real man, that didn't make his skin crawl. 

Suddenly his partner was ripped away with a snarl, and many gasps from other dancers, before a comforting presence was pressed to his back and snarling in his ear, something about “being such an attention seeker he couldn't even wait until his date arrived before being accosted.” Harry just tipped his head back and accepted the possessive kiss before he was bodily hauled away by careful and loving arms, to the apparation point a block or two down. He gasped once through the uncomfortable straw of magic and was shoved down onto the bed where his clothes were pawed at before being hexed off. “And you call me dramatic… Sir.” Harry drawled. He was fully exposed before his lover, but this was his element after all. 

He started this game of going out to clubs, just to torture Severus, but Sev had all the power to stop them. It was like all of their games. If the man said their safeword, his ring on his right thumb would flash brutally cold for a moment, and he would use whatever means to stop everything and come to Snape’s side. 

It had never come to that, thankfully, as they frequented muggle gay clubs, to avoid being recognized, and if Severus did ever use the safeword there, Harry would be risking the statute of secrecy. This was the furthest the potions master had allowed Harry to interact with anyone, especially someone who had refused to be told no, which was one of the elder’s biggest triggers. 

“Are you going to punish me, Professor?” Harry continued to play, as his lover’s hands were manually working the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt.

“I am going to make it abundantly clear that you belong to me, Potter, and perhaps find a way to busy your mouth since you are keen on infuriating me further with it.” Snape growled as he summoned a length of silk rope and bound Harry to the headboard.

Oh yes, tonight had only just begun for the two.


End file.
